<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cultural Assimilation by Spectre058</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183728">Cultural Assimilation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058'>Spectre058</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stream Stories [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar (2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A human colony has to learn to adjust to the free use lifestyle of the Na'vi if they're going to live in their villages. Spend a day with the colony administrator as he walks the village, seeing how his people are adjusting.</p>
<p>Written in multiple parts during a stream</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stream Stories [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cultural Assimilation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The colonial office pamphlets had listed the Na’vi culture as having “<em>above average levels of promiscuity</em>”. Bryce couldn’t remember a time he’d run across a bigger understatement. Jake Sully and Neytiri, the unofficial ambassadors for the Na’vi to humanity had been friendly and helpful when they first landed, helping them set up the prefab shelters and town buildings, but they’d also pulled him aside to inform him bluntly that if his people weren’t willing to adapt their behaviors to match the Na’vi, then it would be better if they found somewhere else on the planet to settle. Bryce hadn’t been sure just what they meant, but he assured them that his people had all read the briefing packets and that they would do everything they could to assimilate into their new home. Which was when Jake and Neytiri had given Bryce a hands on lesson in just what assimilation actually meant. There was nothing in the galaxy that could prepare anybody for having rough, primal sex with a pair of three meter tall alien beings. Nothing. <br/><br/>That had been Bryce’s introduction to live on Pandora. Over the next few weeks he began to see just what the ‘ambassadors’ had been talking about. The third day after landing he watched in open mouthed astonishment as one Na’vi walked directly up to another, pulling him away from the house he was helping to assemble and shoving him to the ground. Then, not caring who saw, she climbed atop him, and both of them started fucking as if it was the most natural thing in the world. And to them, clearly it was. It became quickly apparent that “above average promiscuity” really meant wanton debauchery. By the end of the first week, Bryce had seen couples, threesomes, foursomes, and at least two orgies start seemingly at the drop of a hat.<br/><br/>His people had started to be dragged into it as well by then. Their clothes were the first to change, uniforms and coveralls rapidly being ‘altered’ to better fit in with their new hosts. The first few alterations had happened at the hands of the Na’vi themselves, the towering aliens casually ripping sleeves from shirts and legs from pants to demonstrate more appropriate clothing. The settlers got it after that, and now most of his people wandered the settlement in the skimpiest clothing possible, designs clearly prioritizing ease of removal and access to genitals over coverage or protection from the elements. Not that they really needed those things. Pandora was a paradise after all. A few of his people had actually discarded clothing all together. It wasn’t uncommon at all see workmen wandering the town with their tool belts being the most substantial bits of clothing they wore. At the point the most modest thing anybody wore was body armor when they ventured out of the camp itself. <br/><br/>And clothing wasn’t the only place things had changed. So far there had only been a few Na’vi/human interactions, but promiscuity among his own people had skyrocketed. On his way to his daily meeting, Bryce exchanged nods with Simon, the settlement’s head scientist. He’d insisted on retaining his lab coat, claiming it was a “mark of his position” but the coat was currently hanging open to let his two lab assistants both get at his dick. Both young people were early sucking their boss off, and Bryce could see their hands working between each other’s legs as well.<br/><br/>Further along his route he ran into Mo’at, mother of Neytiri, and one of the Na’vi most interested in experimenting with humans. The tall woman was on her back, currently being serviced by a trio of guards. Then men should have been watching the supply depot behind them, but then, with Mo’at laying across the entrance, it wasn’t particularly likely anybody was gonna get in unnoticed. A soft buzzing came from the group, and Bryce diverted his path to get a better look. The guard between Mo’at’s legs held an oscillating saw in his hands, and for a moment Bryce’s heart rate spiked as he saw the man bring the powertool into contact with Mo’at’s clit. He started to break into a run before what he was actually seeing became apparent. The saw blade had been replaced by a polishing tool, something used to clean and buff metal. The man was using the power tool like a vibrator. Judging by Mo’at’s expression, she was loving every second of it. <br/><br/>Taking a deep breath, Bryce let his heart rate work itself back down before he started walking again. His destination came into view a moment later, the central meeting hut. Jake and Nytiri were already waiting for him as he stepped inside. He gave each of them a deep nod before walking further into the room. Matting coated the floor in concentric rings descending down to a central dias that boasted a single large swath of moss. The moss was springy underfoot, clearly capable of taking the greater weight of a Na’vi without dying, he barely made a dent in it. Jake and Nytiri waited for him at the very center of the room, and as he took the last few steps to reach them, he reached down to undo the clasp of his loincloth. “Shall we begin the meeting?”<br/><br/>Na’vi meetings were direct things, a place for tribe members to air their grievances, ask for assistance or generally weigh in on the daily running of the tribe. Since the colonists had joined them, they’d been granted the same rights as any other member. With those rights came responsibilities though. Part of the reason Na’vi meetings were able to be so direct was that everybody had to work their issues out, had to get everything out in the open because at the end of the night, they’d be fucking, and nobody wanted to go into a Na’vi orgy with anything but a clear head. They were long, they were intense, and they demanded nothing less than complete engagement in them. And that went double for the humans, who lacked much of the Na’vi’s natural constitution. <br/><br/>What they lacked in stamina though, Bryce had found his people were more than willing to make up for with creativity and cooperation. Bryce groaned as he pushed his cock home in Nytiri’s pussy, rubbing up against the other cock already filling it. Bryce couldn’t remember the other man’s name, though he was pretty sure it started with an L. It didn’t really matter though. All that mattered right now was that they were both fucking the stunning alien woman, working together to keep her lust satisfied. It wasn’t an easy task. Nytiri was in the prime of her life, and her sex drive could put even other Na’vi to shame. Even as Bryce and, Lloyd? Luthor? Liam! That was it! His name was Liam. He was one of the xeno anthropologists who’d come with the Alpha Centauri Expeditions team that was scouting Pandora as a vacation spot. Grinding his dick against Liam’s Bryce wondered if this would end up on the tour. Even as he and Liam fucked Nytiri’s pussy, the tall alien was still conducting a few final items of business with the representatives from a neighboring tribe who’d attended the meeting as well. Between long licks along the other Na’vi’s snatch she negotiated the last remaining details of a trade agreement that would share some of the human technology with the other tribe. <br/><br/>“Bryce, will that work for your people?” Bryce was so busy focusing on his churning hips that he didn’t notice she’d spoken to him until she’d repeated his name twice more. Blinking, he looked up at both of them. The ambassador sat on the raised speakers platform, legs spread wide to give Nytiri easy access to her pussy. Her eyes were fixed on Bryce, but her hands were busy with another task, jerking off Jake Sully while he sucked off one of the ambassador’s guards. Bryce pulled his eyes from that sight. They were still waiting for his answer. “I’m sorry, could you repeat the question?”<br/><br/>“Will your people be willing to supply the Quin’tai tribe with a dozen of your vibrators before the end of the month?” <br/><br/>Bryce ran the numbers in this head, not the easiest thing to do while also double stuffing a beautiful alien pussy, but he’d had practice at it over the last few months. Pushing the pleasure down for a moment he nodded. “Yes, yes I think we can manage that. It will be tight with the order we’re already filling for the Omaticaya, but we can do it.”<br/><br/>“Excellent!” The ambassador cried, beaming at him. “I’ve heard much of these devices from Mo’at and look forward to showing them to my clan.”<br/><br/>She said more things, but the pleasure Bryce had been pushing down suddenly swelled as Nytiri came, her pussy clamping down on the cocks filling it and Bryce’s ability to focus on anything else crumbled under that pressure. Slick walls squeezed his dick with a primal hunger that translated easily between their two species. Her cum gushed out around him and Liam in what felt like an actual wave, coating his entire crotch in sticky heat. His own cum was mixed in with that wave, pulled from him through the sheer intensity of Nytiri’s climax and leaving him momentarily exhausted. He and Liam both took stumbling steps back, pulling their spent cocks from Nytiri’s leaking holes. <br/><br/>Bryce let himself fall backwards onto a cushion, catching his breath. As he did, he ran his eyes over the rest of the meeting hut. Even for a Na’vi orgy, this one was lively. Off to one side he saw Mo’at getting double teamed by a pair of Na’vi he didn’t know. Further along he watched as Saresh, the colonists chief surgeon fisted a Na’vi woman, arm disappearing almost all the way to the elbow with each thrust. The same guard from earlier that day had brought his polishing tool with him and he was alternating it between a pair of Na’vi women as they lay tangled together kissing. A woman who might have been his sister in law knelt behind the guard, eating his ass with as much enthusiasm as the Na’vi were showing each other. A dozen other similar scenarios played themselves out just on that side of the hut, but Bryce didn’t get the chance to look harder at them because at that moment something warm and soft wrapped itself around his dick. <br/><br/>He looked down to find that Quin’tai ambassador had left her seat on the speaking platform to wrap her entire three meter body around him from behind before sucking his cock into her mouth. Her eyes sparkled as she saw him looking and she spread her legs in clear invitation for him to play with her pussy while she worked. Leaning back against her belly, he did just that. Tonight was just getting started after all, and it would be rude to decline the invitation this early. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>